Nothing Is Right
by BettyBubble
Summary: A pregnant woman is a challenge and no matter how hard Daryl tries, he just can't please his Carol. His experienced brother can't offer any worthy advice either, so Daryl just has to keep trying. And if he still fails, he'll be sorry, over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

"Seems like yer completely wrapped around the little woman's finger, ain't ya, lil' brother?" Merle grinned. He was right … of course, he was.

Daryl took another sip of his beer, leaning back against the sofa and drawing in a deep breath. "I jus' … I wanna make her feel comfortable. Things are difficult enough for her right now."

For fuck's sake, Darylena, she's pregnant, not dyin' of the plague." He glanced over his shoulder warily to make sure his wife was still in the kitchen and couldn't hear the bullshit spewing past his lips. "What the hell am I talkin' about here? Andrea didn't make it easy for me either. I tried everythin' I could to make her happy, though it was prob'ly more to save m' own ass. She was … unpredictable at best."

It was true Daryl did everything he could possibly think of to please his wife. Carol never yelled at him or threw things - as Andrea had done with Merle - for which he could be grateful, but what she did do was so much worse in his opinion … she _cried_. There was nothing on earth which could send him into a panic faster than one of her crying jags.

 _"_ _Where are the nachos?" she'd once asked him, whining just moments after he'd returned from the supermarket._

 _Nachos? She'd asked for gummy bears. Even he couldn't confuse gummy bears for nachos. And not just any gummy bears … oh, no … she wanted the gummy bears from Germany in the golden bag you couldn't just get at the corner market. But he hadn't let that deter him. He would never refuse one of her requests, driving off like a bat out of hell to find some. He'd wanted to make her happy, and would do anything to see her smile again. If she wanted gummy bears … then so be it._

 _"_ _I sent you a text that I changed my mind. I want nachos instead. Didn't you read my message?" she'd wailed, completely crushed as the tears had slowly welled up in her eyes._

 _How could he have seen the message? It had been after nine pm when he'd driven off as if persecuted by Satan himself. After having to stop at Walmart, Target AND Walgreens, he'd finally found them, but hadn't even thought to check his phone. The fucking gummy bears had been his only thought. "Uhm … naw … sorry!"_

 _Without pausing to give her time to work herself up into a sobbing mess, he'd jumped back into the truck and raced to the nearest Taco Bell for not one, but TWO Nachos Bel Grande to satisfy her cravings. This time around, he'd even been smart enough to check his cell phone regularly, but there had been no more requests for freaky foods. Twenty minutes later, he'd arrived back home, the booty of his hunting trip proudly in his hands. But the house had appeared eerily quiet … damn! On the sofa lay his beautiful wife, snoring peacefully. He'd carried her to bed - very carefully - so as not to wake her. That evening, Daryl's dinner had consisted of nachos and gummy bears._

"Ya said it would go away after a couple of weeks." Daryl shot an accusing look at his older brother, who simply raised his brows and offered a sympathetic shrug in response.

 _In his wildest dreams, Daryl had never thought he would become a daddy … until he'd met Carol. Rick - a good friend to them both - had set them up, literally. At least Daryl was convinced that had been Rick's plan. Carol - a newly divorced elementary school teacher, who'd only been able to work a few hours a day because of being a single parent to a toddler - hadn't had much money and had been in desperate need of a plumber when she'd asked Rick if he knew anyone who could fix the drain on her kitchen sink. Although Daryl had been doing construction work at the time, he'd been the one Rick had called because as a skillful craftsman, he could fix anything._

 _He'd been left with his mouth gaping in awe as two beautiful blue eyes had greeted him at the door. This woman with her chin-length auburn curls and sweet little daughter at her side had charmed him instantly. For a measly twenty dollars, Daryl had solved the problem. Afterwards, Carol had asked him again and again for help, and Daryl had taken less and less money from her until he was eventually offering his services for free. After, apparently, repairing everything in her apartment, she'd finally asked him to stay for dinner. How could he have refused?_

 _That was almost four years ago and although it had been a long rocky road, they'd built a new life together over the years._

 _Not long after they'd begun dating, Daryl had started his own construction company, and by the time he'd married Carol, they'd been able to buy a small but nice cottage home for the three of them. He'd become a daddy for the now six-year-old Sophia, but Daryl had never dared to dream of having a child of his own with Carol._

 _Suffice it to say, he'd been shocked when Carol had shown him the little test with the pink plus sign. Not because it hadn't been planned, but rather because the thought of becoming a father had overwhelmed him. In fact, he'd been the one who'd persuaded Carol to stop taking the pill and give it a try … to see what would happen. They'd already decided to be happy either way. Yet, when she'd told him a few months later that she was pregnant, he'd been scared to death and over the moon at the same time. Although he'd already been Sophia's daddy for a long time, having a child with the love of his life was his greatest dream._

Now, Carol was six months pregnant and what was supposed to get better was instead getting worse. Daryl felt as if nothing he did was right. She never reproached him, but she always looked so sad, and he just couldn't bear to see her cry. He wanted his Carol to be happy.

 _Sometimes, when she could find that perfect balance and be happy without his doing - when she felt comfortable in her own skin and well out of the blue - everything was perfect. But those rare moments had become even less frequent and their sex life had become nonexistent the further she progressed with her pregnancy._

 _Of course, he remembered how wonderful it had been to crawl into their bed under the warm duvet with her, all her tears and worries forgotten in lieu of the sweet sensations of his hands upon her sensitive body. Her warm delicate form had felt so incredibly heavenly against his … so soft and womanly … so perfect. He'd never thought she could feel softer than she already had. His cautious hands had gently stroked her, fingertips caressing her with a skill he'd honed through many nights of pleasure in her arms. The few extra pounds looked great on her, and his hands and mouth had eagerly explored her entire body which had only become more feminine and powerful with every day of her pregnancy._

 _Carol had been altogether much more sensitive and responsive to each of his gentle touches, her mouth emitting such sweet little noises, those moans driving him to new heights of happiness._

 _The bigger her belly had become, the more his fear had grown that he would hurt her or the baby, but she'd eased his worries to the point where he could relax and enjoy it. Every change in her body was exciting and beautiful. The increase in hormones and sensitivity to touch only enhanced her desire, making her wetter, and he reaped the benefits. It had felt like his cock had been immersed in a warm heaven of liquid silk. Sometimes, Daryl wondered if he'd suddenly developed a fetish for pregnant women, but for him it had always been Carol … only Carol whom he loved and desired._

"Do ya still have sex?" Merle asked bluntly. Those words tore Daryl away from his beautiful dream world of past memories. Merle must have seen the lascivious grin spread across Daryl's face, and the youngest Dixon could only hope he hadn't been drooling.

"Goddamnit, Merle! Ain't talkin' about that shit with ya, but … well … I'm hoping … after Max is born …" his voice trailed away as Merle nodded knowingly.

Of course, the idiot fell over quickly with a full belly laugh. "Don't get yer hopes up, baby brother. Right now, ya may still be allowed to sometimes touch her boobies - carefully - if she lets ya, but once the lil' toad is born, that's gonna be over too. An' don't think the lil' man will share with ya even though his mommy has two of 'em. Ya will learn what they're actually for. The milk bar will be closed for ya, Darylena," Merle said, full of self-pity. "Andrea nearly killed me once when I touched 'em. I couldn't help it! They jus' looked too delicious, but they are sore an' they hurt. In yer place, I wouldn't even try," he added. "Oh, an' there's another thing ya should know. If yer there when the lil' man is bein' born ... and I'm sure yer gonna support her … let her yell at ya, hold her hand an' don't dare try to leave that room until the little man is there. But there's one thing ya shouldn't do! Don't look down! Trust me, please don't do it! It feels like someone is throwin' a bomb into yer favorite pub, so don't look! Promise me! I know what I'm talkin' about, trust me!"

"Pfft! Shut up, Merle!" Daryl barked in irritation, taking the very last sip of his beer before standing to grab his jacket and keys. "I'm gonna go now, have to. I bet Carol is already waitin'." _Crap!_

"Don't worry, Darylena … she ain't gonna neuter ya. It will get better sometime. Me an' Andrea now have two cute boys and a precious little angel … the last must've been conceived somehow, right? It ain't easy gettin' through nine months of hell, but the two of ya are doin' a'right, an' yer love will only grow stronger. Holy fuckballs! Did I really jus' say that shit? I mean … I'd never been so scared, but I ain't never been so happy either, y'know? An' I know ya sometimes think about the ol' man, jus' like I do, but we're already doin' a lot better than he ever could." And with that, Merle gave his younger brother a supportive pat on the back.

 _Makin' it right? Shit, how?_ were Daryl's last thoughts before he nodded to his brother and headed to the car.

OOO

Daryl yawned and buried his nose against the nape of her neck as he settled into their bed to spoon behind his wife. "What's wrong, Carol? Sweetheart?" he whispered softly, gently stroking her shoulder.

He hadn't stayed at his brother's for very long, even stopping to pick up a pizza - and the cheesy breadsticks Sophia loved - for dinner on the way home. Carol had been thrilled she wouldn't have to spend all evening in the kitchen slaving over the stove, but nevertheless; something was wrong now. He'd already noticed she'd been remarkably quiet that evening, but she hadn't clued him in as to why. Now she was lying beside him - sobbing beneath the blanket which was pulled up over her head - apparently, trying to hide her tears. But she couldn't fool him.

"Did I do somethin'? Uhm … or did I do somethin' wrong?" he asked cautiously, and it must have been the wrong choice of words, because suddenly, she was sobbing even worse than before.

It broke his heart to see her like this. He pressed a another kiss to her warm skin, this one just beneath her ear as he continued to stroke her shoulder, hoping he was doing the right thing with his light caress. "Carol, look at me … please. This ain't us. I always thought we could talk about anythin'."

Slowly, she turned to face him, her tears reflecting the soft light of the bedside lamp. "It's just … well … it's more of what you're _not_ doing, but it's ok," she was quick to reassure him. "I know you can't help it. I'm just a walking hormone right now."

 _Yes, ya definitely are!_ "What do ya mean?" he asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

"I understand it, and I know you can't help it, but it hurts me anyway," she whined.

"I have no damn clue what yer talkin' about, love." _Goddamnit! It's like she's speakin' in Portuguese._

"You don't want to make love to me anymore … I get it. I mean, I'm fat and it's only normal you don't want me anymore the way I look now," she mumbled pitifully in a trembling voice. _Is she serious?!_ It wasn't a reproach, but real pain. She thought he didn't want her anymore, had even accepted it despite the pain it caused.

Carol had told him about her ex-husband and how he'd treated her. Although he hadn't hurt her physically, he'd scarred her with his callous words and gestures, making no secret he'd thought her unattractive and repugnant both during and after her pregnancy with Sophia. The bastard had treated her like shit and stopped touching her altogether. Of course, it hadn't been surprising Carol had been more than pleased with that turn of events, thrilled Ed hadn't wanted her anymore, but every single word had hurt her.

The first intimate moments between him and Carol had been awkward and frustrating, and Daryl had needed a good deal of time and patience to make the woman he loved see how beautiful and special she truly was. "Gawd, Carol … ya have no idea!" Daryl spat, rolling onto his back and slapping a hand to his face. _What the fuck?!_

"Shh! Sophia is sleeping!" she tried to decrease his volume with a finger pressed over her lips.

"Yeah … uhm, sorry," he whispered, trying to calm himself before he continued. "Ya have no idea what I'm goin' through. Every mornin', I have to wake up with yer boobs in my face or yer ass pressed against my … gawd, woman! An' every mornin', I have to rub one out in the shower just to have a slim chance of makin' it through the day," Daryl wailed in despair. _Shit! I didn't wanna say that, clearly._

Carol's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" she whispered, more than a little surprised at his heartfelt declaration.

"First ya told me ya was tired, then ya said ya wasn't in the mood, an' the day after that, ya said yer back was killin' ya. I jus' thought it would be better to leave ya alone! I thought you'd tell me if ya wanted to … y'know," Daryl explained.

Carol averted her eyes in shame, her fingers twisting anxiously in the blanket. _What a huge misunderstanding!_ She'd been so sure it had been her fault - actually, it was, but for a totally different reason - but she'd had no idea he had been struggling so badly. Yet, he had been so considerate of her feelings. Those thoughts touched her so deeply she started crying again, though her previous tears hadn't had time to dry yet. "I'm so sorry, Daryl," she whispered tremulously.

He enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed away her tears, whispering soothing words into her soft curls. "Jus' gimme a sign, sweetheart. I'm not a mind reader. You're always tellin' me to use my words … well, ya need to use yours too. How can I know what ya want if ya don't tell me? Can I do anything right?" he asked quietly as his hands wandered gently along her back. Damn! She felt so good and his body was starving for her.

"It was a misunderstanding. From now on, I promise to give you a sign," she said around a yawn.

"Good. I'm gonna hold ya to that."

"I'm tired now, but could we still cuddle a bit?" she asked in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard.

"Of course," he replied. Her warm form melted against him, and parts of his body screamed desperately for attention. _Shut up, damnit!_ As his wife drifted off in the safety and comfort of his arms, Daryl tried to placate his traitorous libido by thinking of the relief he'd find in the shower come morning.

 **OOO**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **I think that's the fluffiest thing I've ever written!**

 **Do you like it so far?**

 **Many thanks to my wonderful beta CharlotteAshmore, who also had the idea for this project! You are inspiring! Also many kisses to all my blood-pony-girls! I love being a part of this great group! Thank you all for always being there, no matter what!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

On medical advice, Carol had finally been released from work for her maternity leave. Her physical complaints weren't anything out of the norm, but the stress at school with her rambunctious students, had just become too much for her. Now she had enough time to rest and recover in addition to preparing everything for the arrival of their son.

Daryl had been full of hope at the beginning of Carol's leave, thinking perhaps everything would become easier for his small family, but Carol continued to challenge him. He couldn't even be angry with her. She didn't yell, scream or make outrageous demands. It was only her tears which showed her disappointment and frustration. Sometimes, he wondered how such a petite woman could produce so much water. Did she have an overabundance of tear ducts lesser mortals didn't possess?

Today, he would pick Sophia up from school again and go shopping with her. He always enjoyed spending time with his daughter. He and Carol had always shared the household chores, grocery shopping and parenting, but now since Carol's maternity leave had begun, Daryl insisted he do it himself. For Daryl, family didn't mean one person alone cared for the home … family meant everything should be shared.

When Daryl arrived at the supermarket - Sophia in tow - and parked the car, he rummaged Carol's handwritten shopping list from his jacket pocket. The list was long, and - like the times before - Carol had repeatedly added things and crossed out others. With his phone in hand, the battle could begin. This time none of her wishes would remain unfulfilled.

"Can I ask you something, Daddy?" Sophia suddenly asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, sweetheart; what is it?"

Sophia peered at him from her booster seat next to him, and looked thoughtfully at her father with wide inquisitive eyes. "Will you still be my daddy when the new baby gets here?"

Daryl's head whipped up from his perusal of Carol's list to stare at his daughter, his brows drawn together with worry. _How can my baby girl even think of such a thing?_ "I'll always be yer daddy. Why would ya think that would ever change?"

"Max will be your real baby … unlike me. Lizzie told me about the difference. She said you're not my real father because you weren't there when I was in Mommy's belly," Sophia said sadly.

He could see now he needed to have a talk with Ryan Samuels about teaching his kid to keep her mouth shut. Not to be mean, but sometimes children didn't realize how their words could hurt others. Shaking his head, Daryl floundered around for an explanation, gently stroking his little daughter's curls. His father's heart felt as if it were breaking into a thousand pieces. "Sophia –"

"The other man ... the one who visits us sometimes ... he was there when I was in Mommy's belly," Sophia continued.

Cupping her little cheek gently, Daryl showed her affection she'd never received from her _real_ father. He loved her as if she was his own child, and in his heart, she was. This little girl had made him a father many years ago. She was _his!_ "Ya listen to me, sweetheart … you're jus' as much my child as Max is. An' ya got to do somethin' not every kid gets to do." At her questioning look, he added, "Ya got to choose me to be your daddy. Do ya love that man jus' 'cause he was there when ya were in Mommy's belly?"

"I don't love him at all," Sophia shook her little head vigorously, her blond curls bobbing.

"Soph, I don't want ya to think I love ya any less because I wasn't there when ya was in Mommy's belly. I woulda talked to ya, and kissed Mommy's belly so ya woulda known I was there waitin' for ya. I woulda painted the nursery Pepto Bismol pink, and been there when ya were born. Yeah, Max is gonna be my son, but you're my only daughter, an' that's just as special. I fell in love with ya the moment I met ya, my little angel, an' if ya think about it," he murmured, his voice raspy with unshed tears, "we've already had a lot of experiences that are jus' ours. Ya remember when I taught ya to ride yer bike an' ya was afraid to get back on after ya fell? It was me who dried yer tears and helped ya back on to try again. An' all yer performances with the children's choir? That was me in the front row takin' pictures an' tellin' anyone who would listen … see that little beauty? That's _my_ daughter." The fervently uttered words spilling from his mouth left no room for her to doubt his love for her.

"Really?" Sophia asked with tears in her eyes.

Daryl couldn't hold back his own tears any longer and gathered his daughter into his arms, whispering into her curls. "Of course, darlin', an' you're gonna be the best big sister Max could ever ask for. We have to stick together. I need ya … can't do this alone!"

Sophia nodded and looked up at Daryl, brushing away the tears from her cheeks before she also wiped away the ones on his. "I support you, daddy. We can do it!" she exclaimed, but she was also worried about her mother. "Do you think Mommy will be in a better mood soon?"

Daryl nodded hesitantly. "I think so."

"Then everything will be alright, daddy?"

"It will ... I'm sure of that."

OOO

Of course, the megamart in their town had those weird shopping trolleys, those with a seat in front of the handle. Those were the only ones Sophia could still sit in, but they were a pain to push around. Not that his daughter weighed all that much - what six-year-old did - but when the cart began to fill, pushing it through the store would leave his arms achy the next day.

It was an ache Daryl would gladly bear, knowing how Sophia loved to be pushed down each aisle, and if he were honest, he enjoyed having her near, her eyes alight with adoration for her daddy while she helped him shop, hopping in and out on her own to randomly toss things into the cart she knew would be on the list he carried.

The smile suddenly slid from his face as they strolled into the produce section, an unexpected threat to his sanity wrapped in tight faded jeans and a worn leather vest. _Gawd in heaven! I so do NOT need this today!_ Sophia squealed in delight, her iolite eyes fixing upon her uncle where he seemed to be having trouble deciding between a cucumber and a zucchini.

"Uncle Merle!" Sophia shot out of the cart in a flash of sunshine yellow, the skirt of her sundress swirling about her little legs. She ran to Merle, her uncle lifting her into his arms without dropping the vegetables, her own wrapping tightly around his neck for a hug.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite niece! What are ya doin' here, little darlin'? Did mommy write a long shoppin' list again? Do ya need help?" Merle asked.

 _No! Please … just NO!_ were Daryl's first thoughts, but a text from Carol distracted him before he could voice his protests.

 _Sweet Pea, 3:28 pm: Can you bring pretzels instead of crackers? :)_

 _Pookie, 3:32 pm: Sure! Anythin else?_

 _Sweet Pea, 3:33 pm: Yes, hang on!_

 _Pookie, 3:52 pm: ?_

 _Sweet Pea, 3:55 pm: Is orange juice on the list?_

 _Pookie: 3:56 pm: No, apple juice._

Daryl glanced up from his phone and paled. The cart was gone and there was no sign of Sophia or Merle. He hoped his brother wasn't trying to find some trouble to get into, not with Sophia tagging along. She had the list, and he could only pray Merle was helping her shop. He bolted down the aisle, nearly running into a tiny elderly lady with blue-tinged hair who shot him a look of annoyance. He quickly apologized and made his way past the meat section, glancing down one aisle after another. His heart slowed considerably when he found them in the canned vegetable aisle trying to decide which brand of carrots to buy and whether or not Carol would want whole or sliced.

"Damnit, Merle, ya cain't jus' take off with my kid like that! Ya damn near gave me a heart attack," Daryl growled, taking command of the cart once more.

"Calm yer t-" Merle paused mid-expletive, casting an apologetic grin towards Sophia. "Ya know she's safe with me, Darylena. I think yer jus' in a snit because ya ain't gettin' any."

"What's Daddy not getting?" the girl questioned, her brow puckered in a confused frown.

Daryl blushed to the tips of his ears and pushed the cart down the aisle without another word. His phone alerted him to another message, saving him from having to answer either of his companions.

 _Sweet Pea, 4:09 pm: Bring some tomato juice too! How is Sophia?_

 _Pookie, 4:11 pm: She's fine, she's incredibly quick at findin' all the stuff :D Orange juice too?_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:14 pm: Yes, everything, just in case! Where is the vacuum cleaner?_

 _Pookie, 4:16 pm: In yer study. I'm vacuuming tomorrow!_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:21 pm: But I wanted to vacuum now!_

 _Pookie, 4:22 pm: Lemme take care of that!_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:26 pm: I can still vacuum, Daryl! I'm not an invalid :(_

 _Pookie, 4:28 pm: Of course, ya ain't, sweetie! Sorry! *kiss*_

"Merle!" Daryl fairly shouted, gaining his brother's attention. They'd moved onto the bread aisle and Merle held a box of prepackaged cakes in each hand. "Put the HoHo's down! Sophia don't need that junk."

His brother snorted. "I was thinkin' of Carol. Andrea loved these things when she was pregnant."

"NO! It ain't on the list." And he wasn't about to have Carol chew his ass for buying junk food unless she'd specifically asked for it.

Daryl's phone buzzed again …

 _Sweet Pea, 4:31 pm: I want sex with you now! :)_

 _Pookie, 4:31 pm: What? :-O_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:32 pm: Now! ;)_

A rush of heat washed over him from top to toe and he glanced around to make sure no one noticed the unhealthy shade of red which colored his face.

 _Pookie, 4:33 pm: Darlin, we're shoppin! Tonight, yeah? ;)_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:37 pm: :'(_

 _Pookie, 4:38 pm: Sorry! :(_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:46 pm: Don't forget the ice cream! I love you! *kiss*_

 _Pookie, 4:49 pm: It's already in the cart! I love ya too, sweetheart! *Many kisses* We're almost done here!_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:53 pm: What did you plan for dinner?_

 _Pookie, 4:55 pm: Lasagna? Is that OK?_

 _Sweet Pea, 4:56 pm: Uhm, I think so! :)_

 _Pookie, 4:58 pm: Ok! ;)_

Daryl put the phone away to see Merle and Sophia had finished gathering everything on the list like good little minions, the cart near to overflowing. It would have been a relief to be done, if Merle hadn't suddenly sat in the seat of the shopping trolley and pulled Sophia onto his lap. The thing could hold a lot of weight - he had even seen elderly people sitting in them - but he certainly didn't want to push an old Merle through the store to the checkout counter.

"Ya cannot be serious! Get out! Now!" Daryl spat, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming his best death glare, less than enthusiastic about the idea.

"Push me!" Merle said as a matter of course.

"Not in this lifetime or any other will I EVER push yer lazy, heavy ass through this store!" Daryl hissed, his eyes forming narrow slits of menace.

"Peach an' I packed almost everythin' on the list. Now my feet hurt," Merle whined.

"NO!"

"Come on! Ya owe me that!"

"Pfft!" Daryl scoffed. "NO! Ya invited yerself on this trip … I don't owe ya jack! An' ya have yer own stuff to get!"

"Yeah, Andrea gave me a list too. She wants to cook Mexican tonight," he grinned in anticipation.

"Then get out and get your stuff!" Daryl growled.

Merle hopped out of the shopping cart, gave his niece a small peck on the cheek and gritted his teeth as he started the retreat, heading toward the vegetables. _Asshole!_

"Oh, Merle," Daryl called after him. "If she cooks Mexican, ya should take the zucchini!"

Merle nodded, but gave his brother another shit look before he turned around again and walked away like an angry kid.

Taking a deep calming breath, Daryl dropped a kiss to Sophia's brow and headed in the direction of the checkout lines, ready to be done and get home to his wife.

OOO

"Wow, Daddy! Who's gonna carry all this into the house when we get home?" Sophia asked, her little hands on her hips as she stood staring into the crowded trunk. As Daryl had pushed the cart out into the parking lot, overflowing with grocery bags, she'd wondered if the trunk lid would even close. "Was all this stuff on the list?"

"Well … Mommy's list was rather long, and you an' Merle added more stuff when I wasn't lookin'," Daryl said, still a bit aggravated at his brother. Putting his weight behind it, he closed the trunk lid with a loud _whoomph!_ and Sophia's eyes spoke more than a thousand words, wondering if perhaps the car might explode at any second.

"Ya gonna lug the cereals!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" the little girl saluted with a serious expression.

After buckling them both into the car, Daryl nodded to a little shop at the end of the strip mall situated next to the megamart. "There's a little pastry shop over there … What do ya think about orderin' a chocolate cake for yer mom?" Daryl suggested.

"Only for mom?" Sophia asked disappointed.

"They probably have cupcakes too, so ya can pick some for us while I order the cake, ok?"

"I'm in, but why do you want to order a whole cake for mommy? Will this be a special cake?" she asked curiously.

Grinning, Daryl answered, "I'll tell ya later, darlin'!"

Just yesterday, his Carol had asked for a freshly baked chocolate cake, and perhaps tomorrow he'd finally be able to bring her one. The idea, which Daryl had thought of earlier, just wouldn't leave him alone. It would be decadent, perfect and decorated with his heartfelt sentiments sure to bring a smile to her lovely face.

OOO

"Where's Sophia?" Daryl asked when he came home from work the next day. Normally, his little girl would meet him in the hallway to greet her daddy with all the enthusiasm a six-year-old could muster. He'd been worried about the cake balanced in his hands for that very reason.

"She's with Merle and Andrea tonight. I don't know why, but your brother appeared almost happy when I asked him if she could stay with them today. I … uhm … might have mentioned I wanted to be alone with you," she attempted to explain, her cheeks flushed with color as she kissed Daryl gently.

Feeling the sensation of her pouty pink lips skimming along his own, a small groan rumbled up from deep in his chest. "What's all this?" he asked when the kiss ended, and he took in the ambiance of the room, the low lighting offered by a dozen flickering candles. He certainly hadn't expected _that_ when he'd come home … later than usual.

"Time for us ... Like I said. Uhm ... and what do you have there?" she looked at him inquiringly and pointed at the box in his hands.

"Cake ... chocolate cake," he replied.

"For dinner? But I already prepared dinner for us," Carol said, slightly irritated.

"This ain't jus' some cake," he whispered and slowly opened the box, her curious eyes narrowing as he lifted the lid almost in slow motion.

It was probably the most beautiful chocolate cake Carol had ever seen, and covered in a thick chocolate frosting - at least two fingers thick - on which she could read the words spelled out in white icing. _SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID WRONG!_

The sight left Carol speechless, and again she looked at him with watery eyes.

"I thought ... well maybe ... maybe we could have it for dessert. Or if ya don't want it today, we could eat it tomorrow, or - damnit! - I should've brought it home yesterday. I just don't know, but please stop cryin', yeah? Please?"

Carol took the cake and put it - still speechless - onto the coffee table before throwing her arms around her husband's neck and pressing herself against him as she sobbed. He could do nothing but stroke her soft curls and hope he was doing the right thing to comfort her. He had meant the cake to be a sweet gesture, an attempt to make her smile, yet he'd made her cry again. _Crap!_

She let go of him to thank him, curse him, he didn't know, but the only sound to emit from her lips was a little gasping sob. "I … oh, Daryl, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. I'm so terrible right now." Another little hiccupping sob. "You didn't do anything wrong at all … never! It's me who cannot handle her hormones."

"So ya ain't mad at me?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

Not at all ... never! You are so wonderful and I love you so much, Daryl! I can't believe how patient you are with me. I would've already thrown myself out of the window if I were you. It's getting better, I promise. And ... by the way ... I have something for you as well," she smiled through her tears of joy.

Taking him by the hand, she led him into the kitchen, and for a moment, Daryl thought things couldn't get much weirder. There was a cake on the kitchen counter, a round cheesecake - Daryl's favorite - with the inscription … _I'M SORRY I'M A GRUMPY BITCH!_

"I know, that's not usually my choice of words, but ... it's true." Carol said and couldn't resist a giggle, just like him. She'd never seen her husband laugh like this.

"Looks like we have a lot of cake," Daryl eventually said.

Another chuckle escaped her as she nodded. "But I think we will deal with the cake."

"Carol?" he asked, after both had finally caught their breaths.

"Yeah?"

"The offer ya made yesterday … that still on the table?" Daryl asked, a light of mischief in his smoky gaze.

"First the cake?" she asked, her brow arching teasingly.

"First the cake!"

 **OOO**

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 **There were actually pictures from the cakes in the story, but they disappeared. I hope it still makes sense!**

 **Let me know if I should keep my hands off the fluff! :-D**

 **Once again a big fat thank you and lots of kisses to my beta CharlotteAshmore and Marie1063, Geektaire, CLADD and Amanda Hawthorn! I'm honored! :)**


End file.
